Company Picnic and Pull Up a Barrel (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Company Picnic"'' |- |'Written by' |Carl Greenblatt |- |'Storyboarded by' |Carl Greenblatt |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animatic Director' |Marc Ceccarelli |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Producer' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |''"Pull Up a Barrel"'' |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboarded by' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animatic Director' |Marc Ceccarelli |- |'Animation Directors' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Producer' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Kyle McCulloch |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Derek Iversen Kaz Mr. Lawrence C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Production Manager' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Chuck Klein Dave Cunningham Maureen Mascarina Adam Paloian Ted Seko Brad Vandergrift Saeid Zameniateni C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Capin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Company Picnic" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Simmy |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Tally |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Customer |- |'Carl Greenblatt' |Carl |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Pull Up a Barrel" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, SpongeBob Guard, First Mate |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Captain Scarfish, Hungry Sailor |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Pirate Queen, Anemic Fish |- |'C.H. Greenblatt' |Carl |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed Donna Grillo |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Directors of Audio Production/Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield Krandal Crews |- |'Recording Engineers' |Matt Corey Jim Leber |- |'Assistant Engineers' |Manny Grijalva Justin Brinsfield |- |'Dialogue Editors' |Michael Petak Tony Ostyn |- |'Script Coordinators' |Andrew Goodman Jennie Monica |- |'Production Coordinators' |Emily Merl Marcy Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Armay Roque June Tedesco |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes Ryan Jouas Lynn Wang Todd White |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello Olga Gerdjikov Kenny Pittenger C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Prop Designers' |Mark Bachand Derek L'estrange Todd White |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Kelly McGraw Bill Reiss |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Starburst Animation Studio" |- |'Directors' |Jaewoong Kim Sahak Hong |- |'Animation Directors' |Jaewoong Kim Sahak Hong |- |'Layout Directors' |Jongdae Lim Joonchan Kim |- |'Technical Director' |Hyunjung Cho |- |'Digital Supervisor' |Hyunjung Cho |- |'Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor' |Sukhyun Lee |- |'Layout Artists' |Youngwhan Moon Eenam Park Jieun Kim Junyoung Park |- |'Background Artists' |Kyunggi Kim Moonhe Whang Changsoo Ku Eunkyung Lee Hojoon Shin Subin Lee |- |'Animators' |Yoonbae Kim Ohyun Hong Sungshik Choo Myungjin Kim Jongcheol Baek Hyoshin Nam Nakgil Chung |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Carl Linton Scott Mansz |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Andy Paley Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track Atlas Oceanic, Inc. |- |'Final Checkers' |Chuck Gefre Gary Hall |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Christopher Hink Bradford H. Keatts |- |'Assistant Picture Editor' |J.F. Kinyon |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Elizabeth Dee Edwards |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Digital Animation Supervisor' |Kenneth Janeski |- |'Digital Animators' |Christian Evans Tyler Mele Pablo Smith |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Laura Sreebny |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Walt Disney Studios |- |'Sound Effects Designers & Editors' |Dan Adrams Dawn Biro |- |'Foley Artists' |Eric Flickinger Scott Hinkley |- |'Foley Mixers' |Annlie Huang Mark Lindauer |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Douglas Parker Brian Saunders Ryan Stern Andy Winderbaum |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore |- |'Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Jeffrey Michael Adams Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Kimberly K. Bowman Ryan McFadden Kevin Iwaki |- |'President of Content Development & Production' |Russell Hicks |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Brandon Hoang Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Senior Vice President of Current Series and Production' |Rich Magallanes |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}